


Privacy

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: Just a few little snippets of Alex & Your marriage
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

You hesitantly walked into the 16th precinct, you’d never been in there before, honestly the whole police world kind of intimidated you a bit. However, Alex was more than late for lunch, you’d swung by the DA’s office to get her head out of paperwork, but her assistant mentioned she was over at SVU and probably would be for a while. Olivia looked up when you entered, noticing you glancing around the room.

“Hi. Can I help you?” She asked gently, standing to greet you. You were dressed in business casual wear, she wasn’t sure what exactly your reason for being in the bull pen was yet.

“Oh, Hi. I’m looking or Alex Cabot?” Your voice was confident, Benson figured you were worked in the legal field.

“She’s in interrogation right now, but it shouldn’t be too much longer.” You nodded, “Just wait here.” She gave you a quick smile before moving down the hall to watch from the other side of the glass as Alex wrestled through attempting to make a deal with the Buchanan. You pulled out your phone, leaning against an empty desk as you began replying to emails you hadn’t had a chance to get around to yet. 

It wasn’t long before Alex and Buchanan were leaving interrogation, still half in an argument, Buchanan had to have the last, he gave a smug grin, reminding Alex that his client was clearly innocent before quickly leaving the precinct. Alex rolled her eyes, commenting on how much she hated going up against the idiot to Olivia.

“Well, I hate to make your day worse but I’m pretty sure you’re about to be served a subpoena?” Alex quirked a brow,

“What’d’you mean?” She’d dealt with enough bullshit already that day she really didn’t want to add onto the load.

“There’s someone waiting for you.” Liv gestured, moving down the hall back into the bull pen with the A.D.A. Alex let out a groan at Benson’s comment, following her back into the squad room, when Liv moved out of her line of sight, she noticed you and her heart jumped into her chest, frantically checking her watch.

“Shit!” Olivia glanced a concern look back at her, 

“You okay?” Before she could warrant a reply, you’d looked up from your phone, a bright smile on your face,

“Hey…there you are.” Olivia was simply confused at the interaction, she’d figured things completely wrong apparently.

“Baby, I am _so_ sorry! We got caught up in there way longer than I thought.” That caught the attention of the detectives around the two of you.

“Don’t worry about it.” You replied, “I’m working from home for the rest of the day, no time limits on a lunch break.” Alex softly smiled at you, you were always so goddamn accepting of her busy schedule and insane hours and she appreciated it so fucking much. 

“I hate to intrude, but you are in the middle of the bull pen…” Elliot started, “How exactly do you two know each other?” Alex let out a bark of a laugh, she’d always kept her personal life and work life completely separate, she preferred to keep you private simply for your safety in case any perp’s went rogue. 

“This is Y/N.” She gestured towards you, “She’s my wife…” There was a variety of reactions around the squad room, Olivia wasn’t too surprised (despite her earlier mistakes), a smattering of comments hit the both of you, causing you both to laugh. “And I am very late for lunch, so I will see you all later.” Alex made her goodbye to the squad quick, interlocking your fingers with hers as you made your way to the elevators. The squad was quick to peer into your semi-private moment as you popped up on your toes to briefly kiss her lips, telling you how much you loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Alex had comfortably settled into a booth of your favourite restaurant in the quiet of the mid afternoon. You were sipping on pinot grigio and picking at a few appetizers spread across the table, hands interlinked across the small table top.

“How’d the consultation go?” Alex asked, breaking the cozy silence between you. You hummed over a sip of wine, 

“Good!” You were a freelance photographer, taking pride in your skills specifically tuned to weddings. It paid the best and Alex said you had the magic talent to calm down a panicking bride at any stage of the nuptials. “Groom said they’ve already met with four other photographers but none of them were deemed detailed enough by the bride.”

“Hmm…” She smiled, “Your specialty.”

“Must have something to do with being married to a lawyer.” You smirked back across from her, popping a piece of prosciutto into your mouth.

“You think they would’ve come across you before number five, your website shows off your organization as much as your talent.”

“Mmm,” You shook your head, swallowing before you spoke, “They actually found me through Maureen Stabler’s Instagram. Apparently they crossed paths sometimes post college.” You’d done a rather extensive engagement photoshoot for Maureen, pulling out all the bells and whistles, “Gotta thank Stabler for that hook up next time you see him, this bride wants the total package, it’s gonna be a lot of work but _wow_ it’s gonna be worth it.”

“How much are they offering?”

“Baby…after this job _alone_ I’ll be able to take ya on that French Polynesia anniversary trip we’ve been dreaming of.” You gave her a sly wink as her jaw nearly dropped, it had been your dream location for your honeymoon. Problem being that it was so expensive and luxurious it had to stay a dream, you were both still so young and unestablished at the time.

“You’re kidding.”

“Definitely not.” You brought her hand up, lips brushing against her knuckles, “They’re _both_ from some uppity rich, Upper East Side families, their parents are willing to pay top dollar to make sure they get the best. At least the couple seems to be more on the relaxed side, they were easy to work with today.” When you looked up from the tapas in front of you, you could still see the shock in her eyes, “I’m probably going to have to use my assistant for some of it, but it should still cover it.”

“Jesus…” Alex knew that you had some very high paying clients on some of your gigs, but this was something even more exorbitant, “Any other jobs coming up?” You shrugged, 

“A couple of models,” You dropped her hand to put air quotes around the word, “That just moved here need portfolio’s, I’ve got a ballroom competition this weekend. Oh shit! I need to use the bedroom for a boudoir shoot next Thursday, is that okay?” Your face scrunched, you’d nearly blanked on that shoot.

“Of course.” She always loved when you did boudoir shoots, especially when they involved your bedroom. You always had the mood set to make the client more comfortable from the start, you usually offered up a couple of shots or glasses of wine to help everyone relax. The bedroom of course was still set up when she got home from work, and you were usually more than a little riled up.

“Thanks baby…I meant to ask earlier, I just got sidetracked with this wedding.” She smiled warmly across at you.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s been a hectic week at the DA’s office too.”

The conversation stalled slightly as your waitress reappeared to grab your entree orders and top up the emptying glasses of wine. It wasn’t long before you were back into your ease of words tumbling out of both of your lips, you were so incredibly thankful that you and Alex were able to have such a easy going marriage. You ended up opting to share a small dessert before settling up the bill, making your way out of the restaurant.

“Suppose you have to head back to the office now?” You turned to face Alex, fingers linked in her hand, she smiled softly at you.

“It’s just arraignment tomorrow, and I could do that in my sleep.” You laughed at her comment, knowing it was true, she tugged you against her, “Besides, I wanna make it up to you that I was so late for lunch…”You didn’t miss the glint in her eye as she pulled you into a gentle kiss, lips moving gracefully against yours.

“That does sound like a wonderful idea,” You smirked, “But perhaps not in the middle of the streets of Manhattan?” She laughed at that, giving you a playful eye roll before tugging you down the street.

**  
Alex’s hands deftly shed you of your clothes as her lips crashed against yours in a a gentle yet searing kiss. You managed to at least get her down to her underwear as she unclipped your bra, tossing it aside before crawling on top of you on the bed. You gasped as her teeth nibbled at your neck, lips sucking against the supple skin, hands groping at your breasts, rolling and pinching at your nipples until they were peaked. Moaning when she took one into her mouth, sucking and licking at it softly while a hand traced its way down your body, tickling slightly at your burning skin. Her delicate fingers pushed your panties to the side, groaning against your chest at the wetness she discovered. 

“Alex…please….” You whined, head thrown back against the fluffy pillows, hands pulling her against your body. She chuckled at that, licking her way over to your other nipple, tweaking it in her teeth as she rolled her fingers against your clit. Your hips shot up at the contact, thankful to finally really feel her against your body. She timed her finger rolls at the same pace as her tongue moving around your nipple before she tugged it away from your body, blowing cool air at the peak. Your body writhed against her, her fingers moving down to your dripping slit, plunging in with ease as she returned her lips to yours, silencing your whimpers. God, her _fucking fingers,_ it was so simple, so basic, but you could never get enough of them, half the time she didn’t even need to dig out any toys, she could just finger fuck you into oblivion and you’d be shaking the rest of the night.

“That’s it baby…relax for me…” Her voice murmured against the shell of your ear as her fingers teased your inner walls, scissoring and twisting inside you with complete expertise. She lay a trail of feather soft kisses from your earlobe down to the junction of your neck, causing you to shiver beneath her, when she tapped the spongey spot inside you, you gasped out a moan of her name, hand burying into her hair. Smirking against your skin, she continued to fuck you, moving her thumb up to your clit, pressing against the nub sharply before rolling it in a sporadic pattern. She met the whimpers escaping you with her lips, rhythmically moving against you, tongue delving into your mouth, curling against yours. You could taste the sticky sweetness of your shared dessert, the fruitiness of the wine from lunch, but the taste you loved the most was the one that was so distinctly Alex.

Moaning against her as she nipped your bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth you felt the coil building, springing up in your body as her fingers moved with prowess against your slick pussy. Breaking the kiss you yelped she drug her fingers across your g-spot repeatedly, pressing into it, increasing pressure on your clit. She took to sucking against the skin of your neck, knowing you didn’t care if she left a mark, your body trembling with pleasure beneath her, hips jolting up, hands pulling her unbelievably tight against your skin as your thighs shook with an intense orgasm. Small cries left your lips as your body went through a series of aftershocks, Alex gently stroking the side of your body, pulling you to cuddle against her, lips meeting the top of your head lightly. Her hands soothed you through until you were in your post orgasm glow, kissing against her collarbone, humming in satisfaction.

“You okay sweetheart?” Her voice was unbelievably gentle, lips brushing against your hair again. You sighed softly, squeezing an arm around her.

“Very okay…” She gave a light laugh at that, tipping your chin up to meet your lips in a loving kiss. A comfortable silence enveloped the room, snuggled against each other lovingly before you spoke again, “You sure—“ She cut you off immediately, 

“I told you…that was to make up for being so late.” You smiled when you felt her lips against your head, hand playing with your mussed up hair, you sighed happily. It was a few moments later when Alex gently detached herself from your body, surprising you when her direction was aimed towards the hall and not the ensuite.

“What’re you…”

“Stay in bed baby.” She called over her shoulder. A few minutes later she returned, her bag thrown over her shoulder, you could see your laptop poking out of the top of it, a bottle of wine in one hand and glasses in the other. She placed the drinks down on the beside table, tossing you a camisole before climbing back into bed with you, handing you your computer.

“Alex?” You questioned, smirk on your face, brow cocked, she simply smiled at you, tugging your chin into another sweet kiss before cracking open her laptop, snuggling against your shoulder.

“You’ve got a contract to work out, and we’ve got a trip to the Polynesia to plan.” You laughed at that, kissing her hair softly.

“God I love you…” The two of you spent the rest of the day curled up against each other, polishing off the bottle of wine easily as you hashed out the details for the wedding shoot. Every so often Alex would poke your side, turning her laptop so you could see the screen of some glorious luxury that would eventually await you on your tropical getaway.


End file.
